A touch of evil
by Belladonna
Summary: It is basically sort of a character study of a "famous scientist" of the X-Men universe and its content justifies its rating. I now have merged the english and geman version together.
1. English version

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. The here fore used characters belong rightfully to Marvel and I just borrowed them. The only profit I hope to achieve with this is the pure pleasure of the reader, so no copyright infringement intended. Please do not sue me, I don't have money and won't be getting some from this story.

Author's notes: This story contains descriptions of medical experiments and it is seen as a character study, well sort of. It describes the thin line between good and evil, between the morally justifiable and the reprehensible in science and that the classification in good and evil simply can be a matter of looking at certain things. 

I also sincerely apologize to all of you who read my story and asked themselves what the hell did she write there, because I haven't come up with the translation. But my translation program, namely me, hadn't had the time, to do it yet and I've worked the whole week on it. My first language is not English, so if there are still any grammatical errors please don't flame me for it, I'll try to do better. So this one goes to all the ones who flamed me for that and of course to all the others who liked my first story, the one they could understand.

Please let me know whether you liked it or not because I intend to do some more writing as soon as my work and school allow me to. 

No more talking, here it is:

Because you demanded it, the English version of

A touch of evil

by Belladonna

_Evil is easy_

_and has infinite forms_

_Pascal_

The laboratory was dark, the only light illuminating the big chamber came from the blinking equipment that stood in its corners. The lab was equipped with the latest instruments, everything a scientist would need for his experiments. Modern laser and diagnostic instruments were there as well as normal scalpels and bone saws. On the western wall was a small water basin where the surgeon could wash his hands before operating a patient. In another corner were computer terminals that contained the knowledge of the scientist, his results, theories, the work of his whole lifetime. And he had already lived for a long time. Near the terminals stood a desk, numerous documents and printouts were on it, pencils and data pads lying on the smooth table cover. In another corner were many glass cylinders in which the scientist contained his subjects. The cylinders were approximately 2 meters high and had a square of a little over one meter, the glass thick and indestructible, slightly milky. These cylinders looked like coffins pulled up and that was something they could easily become. At present, three of them were empty, only two of them occupied with new research subjects. It was a man and a woman, both being the current guests of the scientist although she had been held a prisoner for longer than her male companion behind these glass walls. Both had learned fast, that it was completely senseless wanting to escape, because there was no possible way out. None of them was wearing any clothes, a fact that added immensely to demoralizing the prisoners. And as a fortunate side effect, it kept them from escaping because the human sense of shame would prevent that they would run naked through the streets, no matter how hard they wanted to escape. The only piece of clothing left was the inhibitor collar that kept their powers under control. The energy cells were blinking in perfect synchronicity and gave the glass chambers an unreal reddish glow. They both hadn't eaten for a couple of days now and hadn't seen their captor for that time as well. He probably was too occupied with his new experiment that required his complete attention but it wasn't as if the prisoners minded the fact of not seeing him. The glass chambers were wide enough to allow a sitting position but had not enough space to stretch or lay down. 

~/~

She was sitting in her small cell, her knees drawn to her chest, the arms around her long legs and her head rested onto her knees. Her long red hair was wild and unwashed, the glance of her green eyes empty. She'd not eaten a thing for days but she didn't feel the hunger anymore. That nagging empty feeling in her stomach was a part of her now and it was the only thing telling her, she was alive as well as the emptiness in her mind did, since the telepathic link to her beloved husband had been severed with the loss of her powers. Her resistance had crushed shortly after coming here, she'd never felt so alone and empty. In her mind there had always been the background noise of the thoughts of so many others as well as her husbands and she'd never been without that noise before for long. The complete loss of her powers had hit her hard. She'd realized that there was no escape from this place and she was pretty sure to die in this lab. Her body was criss-crossed with pale and red lines. These scars were the silent witnesses of those things she'd to endure during her time at the scientist's lab. And she was painfully thin, her ribs and pelvic bones almost spiking through the pale skin that was stretched over her skeleton. Her eyes were hidden in deep holes. Her once so sparkling eyes were dead now, something she longed for. She would do anything to end her suffering now but he prevented that. He would not allow her to die. The square scars on both wrists proved of numerous suicide attempts with broken glasses, plates or knives. She'd even tried to starve to death but he'd prevented that too. She had never wanted to die, never thought possible that she'd desire that one day but the loss of her freedom, will and her inner self had managed to achieve what countless fights and other pains were never able to accomplish. At the lower side of the glass cylinder was a small opening, just big enough to get food inside but too small for an escape route. It would be senseless anyway to even try it, because her shoulders would never fit through. After her suicide attempts her food was brought on unbreakable plates, knives or forks were something she hadn't received again for a long time. Her amount of tears was long dried out, her feelings gotten cold. She did no longer feel anything, no pain, hate or fury, not even fear. Her soul was already dead too and it was just a matter of time before her body would follow.

~/~

The man stood in his cell and looked around him. He tried to recognize anything of his surroundings but all he was able to see was the dim light that came through his glass cage. He wasn't there for such a long time, but he'd already lost his sense of time. He did still frantically search for a way to escape this place, not wanting to recognize that there existed no escape. Even if he'd managed to escape his cell he would not know where he was. The laboratory was in a cellar, the cellar of a house that stood away some others. No one was able to hear the screams that came so often from that lab, no one would help the prisoners because no one did ever know that they were down there. He still didn't want to believe that he could not escape from here, wherever that here might have been. He'd mastered that kind of situations before and should do so again. But the more time went by, the more did his hope vanish, still a small spark of it stayed, refusing to give up. At first he'd cried, fought and tried to destroy the wall of glass that had become his home but he'd failed. When he had noticed that he was not alone, he had tried to make contact with the other. But the other did not see him, didn't hear him, just if the other didn't want to see him or hear him. The other didn't notice him, 'cause he was never answered. He had tried again and again nonetheless, just to be ignored again. His lips were cracked and his tongue felt dry and funny. His throat was dry and in his stomach was an emptiness that took hold of him, the nagging hunger started to drive him slowly mad. The hallucinations because of the lack of food and water were demanding their price, his thoughts swirling around and he began seeing things that weren't there. When he reached out to grab them, was it for food or someone he loved, the cold wall of his cell brought him harshly back into the reality of his prison. He stood in the cell, was except of the inhibitor-collar practically naked and without his powers that were negated by the blinking collar he felt like that. He'd always considered his powers a part of him even when he had to make himself used to the limitations that came with them and it was now as if a part of him had been cut out. He felt so helpless, his powers could get him easily out of this cellar prison and deal with his captor but without them he had no idea on how to escape his glass cylinder that made his entire world for now. He ran his fingers frustrated through his light brown tousled hair, they were uncombed but that had started to bother him no longer. He felt how his will to live and the power to do so slipped but he held frantically on that small stray that kept him from going insane. Someone would miss him, his friends would miss him and they would search for him. He had just to hold on that long and find a way to tell them where he was. But the longer it took to find that way and nothing happened the harder was it to hold onto that belief of a possible rescue. Their tormentor was in the other room nearby, they hadn't heard from him for quite a while but the man could not say just for how long that was. But on the other side he was glad for that because if he wasn't in the lab then he would not be able to experiment on him or the other. The only thing that gave him a clue about the length of his stay was his beard that had begun to grow and had reached a step shortly before becoming a full one soon. But he still refused to give up hope. After a while, maybe hours or just minutes he tried again to contact his fellow sufferer in the other cell. He knew exactly that the other would be able to hear him because he himself was able to hear everything perfectly that happened in the world outside his cell. But the other remained silent, he could only see that the blinking light was moving slightly, just as if the other was rocking back and forth. A while ago he'd discovered that the other was most likely a woman but he couldn't be sure because the thick glass distorted the look for the outer world. And the blinking light was the only thing he could see clearly from her. That wasn't much but suddenly the lights in the whole lab went on. The man blinked, his eyes had been used to the darkness and had to adjust to the changed lighting conditions so his sight consisted for a short period simply of blinking stars. Then his eyes adjusted and despite his situation he found it still pretty astounding that he was able to see normally. That possibility existed only because his powers were blocked and he didn't have to fear to hurt someone with his mutant powers he otherwise was not able to keep in check without controlling devices. Their tormentor entered the lab; he seemed to be very pleased with himself, a diabolical smile was forming around his pale lips. He was tall and had dark hair, his eyes sparkled devilishly red and a dark pointed beard grew on his chin. His teeth shone white and were sharp like those of a wild animal, on his forehead was a red diamond that stood on one edge and his skin was unnaturally pale. He was not wearing any lab coat but instead a metallic body armour with red stripes on his chest and a long cape over his shoulders. In one hand he held a data pad that contained some collected data he now transferred into the main computer of the lab. 

~/~

Dr. Nathaniel Essex loved working in his lab, he always preferred it to an office or something like that. Here he was in midst of his work and only here was it that he could think best and scheme new plans. When he smelled that familiar smell of chemicals, the smell of science he was calling it for himself, then he felt in his heaven. He was very satisfied with how his latest experiment was turning out, the closing of that project would be soon and now he was able to turn his attention to his other works again. He was a scientist at first, a geneticist and physician to be exactly. That was it which he devoted his live to and that lasted now for a long time. Essex had brought that time to a good use and his immense database was proof enough for that. It contained the genetic codes of every species of the planet together with DNA samples of almost every single specimen. He studied the genetic structure of every living being to find out what made it tick and to improve it after that. But his true passion were mutants. In his database, the largest genetic database ever, were the genetic codes and structures of uncounted mutants and he was determined to get a DNA sample of each one of them too. One of his many goals was a complete encyclopaedia of the origins and powers of all the mutants that existed on the planet, a goal he was sure close to achieve now. And he believed to get this way information about the origins and heredity of these special powers and he equally believed that with planted crossing and genetic manipulation he could steer that process and create a new race of genetically perfect and powerful mutants. That way he would be able to control who would get which powers. This goal were most of his experiments devoted to and he always executed them with the greatest care because they belonged to a higher goal. Essex knew that science sometimes demanded huge sacrifices, he himself had paid an enormous price for his ambition to gain the knowledge and capabilities he possessed today. But the ultimate goal was the only thing that counted for him, the way he had to go to get there was absolutely irrelevant. To achieve perfection, and that was something Essex strived for, one had to extinguish everything that was insufficient, a price the under-worldly living innocent Morlocks had had to pay. But they were posing a threat to Essex' plans, their impurity and genetic chaos were absolutely not compatible with his goals so they had needed to be removed. For Essex that had been simply a necessity. He turned to his test subjects and added some recent observations to his mental dossier concerning their reactions to their situation, he'd monitored over hidden cameras. The female object, #125 was too weak for any resistance, her inner self already broken, but the male object, #128 was still resisting. But Essex knew exactly that this strong will was crushing slowly. #128 still had the futile hope to be saved, a wish that would not become reality. No one would find him, Essex had taken care of that, because no one would be looking for him, especially not here if they even would. Essex had seen that special look on his face more a dozen times, the mixture of fear, courage and despair with an untiring stubbornness and all of them were finally broken. Each time it was a new challenge for Essex in finding out which point to target and with #128 would it not be any different than it had been with the others. Essex walked slowly to the cells and smiled coldly. The male was pounding at the glass, cursing and spitting at the scientist, begging to be released all at once but Essex had something different in mind for him, at least for now. He changed some settings at the terminal that controlled the glass cells. They lit up a bit as the milky glass turned completely transparent. By doing so he provided the subjects with a better look at their surroundings and he wanted to study their reactions on what they would be seeing. He smiled a last time at them, now that they were able to see him better then returned to his desk where he put his data pad down. He had much to do, new experiments wanted to be planned and he had to evaluate the data from his latest experiments in the other rooms. The laboratory was well lit now, in the middle stood a table. It was an examination and operation table, above it a neon light that could light out every inch of the table even when occupied. The table came with belts that were to fix a patient at the hands, feet and torso. The neon lights made everything somehow even colder than it was. Near the table stood an instrument tray to where Essex had gone now to polish the scalpels until they shone. An excited smile danced around his lips. The surgery equipment blinked now for another use and waited for the next operation that would come soon. A short look at the other side of the room showed the size and amount of computer terminals that stood in line at the wall. Many dangerous and colourful looking chemicals were held in glasses on a wall of shelves. But the looks of #128 remained on the table in the middle. #125 raised her head and glanced at the table too, but she stayed apathetic and showed no single reaction. That what was displayed on the table was something she'd seen too often since being Essex' guest. It was simply another try to show the other in the cell next to her, that there was no escape. She laid her head on her knees again and continued rocking, her long red hair disguising her face.She knew exactly that there was a new subject in the lab, she had heard him clearly but the only thing she wanted was to escape the horror of the lab. So she retreated her inner self deep into her again. #128's eyes were frozen onto the table, he did not look for the other prisoner, now that he was able too see her, if he'd wanted. On the middle table had a person been strapped in, Essex' last experiment and #125 knew too well that one day a similar fate awaited her. That had been the reason for her many tries to end her life a faster way because she'd rather wanted to die by her own free choice and will than to end on one of Essex' tables. The person in the middle lay motionless in the chains, the head fixated in a headset so that he won't roll to the side. He was naked like all of Essex' subjects were. He had been lying there for quite a while on that table and wouldn't the sterile smell of disinfectants and chemicals had drowned out every other smells the prisoners would have been able to observe the beginning decomposition odour that emanated from the person on the table. He had died a while ago. His chest had been opened and many of the inner organs had been removed. They swam now in a Formaline solution in huge glasses on another tray. The corners of the operation wounds were crusted with dried blood and on the table around the body a dark brown pool of dried blood could be seen. The body's skin was white as chalk and stretched over the bones, the skin of the lower abdomen held open with clamps to allow the surgeon a better look at the inside. #128 could fell his stomach contracting, he choked and tried to move his glance away but it was in vain, the horrible scene held him in its grip and wouldn't let him go. The eyes of the body were open, held open with other clamps so that he wasn't able to close them. Even in death they still stared at the ceiling. He must have been completely conscious during surgery.

~/~

#128 felt his stomach turning upside down and he fought desperately against the sickness, the dizzy feeling that was overloading his senses. He chocked and managed to close his eyes but that made it only worse because before his mind's eye a picture of the deceased formed and his imagination made him see what must've happened during his surgery. He could almost hear the screams and the pain he had had to endure during this torture must have been horrible. #128 was glad now that he hadn't eaten for a while because the urge to throw up stayed with him and he swallowed hard, choking. Essex watched satisfied the reactions both of his subjects were showing, studied the reaction to this unexpected, at least for #128, situation and evaluated the meaning for a future experiment. He knew that #125 had seen nothing new and that he already had managed to destroy her will completely but he was still surprised to see no reaction at all from her. Essex hadn't expected to see pity, that was something she'd left behind but actually he had thought that she would show at least some relief and delight for the body, who now must have had it over by her opinion. What other reasons could she have possibly had for her countless suicide attempts? But Essex could not allow her to die yet, he still needed her for future plans. But he had stated pleased that #128 hadn't lost his will and feelings yet and that was good, but Essex was convinced that it would be just a matter of time until he would break too. Essex also regretted that this experiment did not survive the operation, it was very unprofitable for the next batch of tests. But now it could not be changed so Essex could only react to it by conducting the experiments originally planned for the one on the table on #128. The only thing he had to change were the parameters because although #128 was a mutant too but possessed completely different powers. In his mind Essex already changed the settings and a smile spread out on his pale face. This time there shouldn't be any problems, he knew now why that experiment did fail. For Essex any setbacks weren't something new, in his long-term career as a scientist he had encountered many failures. He knew they belonged to his work as well as successes, so he took them as instructive experiences. Someone had said once, that those who did not learn out of their mistakes were condemned to repeat them. Essex might have been damned but he was surely not stupid and he studied each failure as equally as he did his successes, maybe even better. He would never allow a mistake to happen twice. In the recent past other matters had demanded his unshared attentions and with a little melancholic glance he reminded himself that his other experiments had had to rest for too long. Besides he urgently needed new genetic material because his storage was decimated but good because of failed tries at cloning and genetic manipulation. His recent crossings with genetic material had regrettably been not crowned by success, they had not survived for long but that newest experiment looked extremely promising at that sector. It delivered remarkable data and would be a complete success. Essex did believe in the survival of the fittest and the natural selection. For him these things were not just theories, they were facts. He believed that mutants displayed the next step in the evolutionary chain and he was close to decrypting the process which triggered these mutations. It was his dream to control that evolution, to create a new species in his image, a new species that would be perfect, adapted to its environment completely and very powerful. He wished to create a new race without genetic deformities and flawed developments. Essex himself would be the creator of this new species, the godfather of a next more powerful generation and with this experiment he saw himself getting a huge step closer to that goal. Through selected extinction of genetic unfitting and defective specimens he did another part to that goal but he was only able to make a small contribution to the whole by erasing outer interferences. But he did already plan future cleansings in the genetic pool that would be executed through his helpers. For the good of science one had to bring sacrifices, that was his motto and Essex sacrificed for his dream everything. Perfection was his belief and his life and all who did not fit Essex' high ideals were due to be erased. Essex did not consider that murder, it was simply the necessity of the action that justified the act as it was. Nathaniel Essex did not regret a simple thing in his life except the fact that he hadn't been able to achieve all his goals yet, but as a scientist he knew very well that some things and reactions would not let hasten themselves. If that meant he had to wait another hundred years until he could achieve his goals then he'd be patient without hesitation and take that as a given fact. He could always use the time successfully otherwise. 

~/~

#128 was watching him now. He tried to banish the sight of the body on the table from his mind but he wasn't completely successful with that. He sickly realized now that he too would end one day on that table if nobody would come to save him. Even if he clutched at that hope with all his energy, he had to admit that this hope vanished with each day that went by. This experience had finally brought it to his attention, that from here there was no escape, not by himself if his friends would not come for him. #128 asked himself what kind of man Essex really was but he wasn't so sure anymore that Essex was even human. No human being would do what Essex had done and still was doing. For #128 it was unbelievable how someone who possessed a soul and a conscience could possibly do the things Essex had done and feel no regrets about his doings. It was almost as if Essex would feel joy and delight at his abominable work and that made a cold shiver crawl slowly over the back of #128. That person was no longer human, it could not be. Essex had to be the pure evil himself; because all of what #128 knew and had heard of him and had now witnessed since being Essex' guest would not allow another conclusion. All the horrible things they knew and heard about him were true. Essex was a cold monster who took unnameable experiments on living people, for the greater good of humanity or how else he might justify them. True, that goal might have been noble but it did in no way justify his methods. Essex cloned and bred mutants in his lab, just for testing purposes and to create them more perfect in his opinion, to form them to his will, to shape them and to recreate them, some just to endure another transformation. #128 shuddered at the thought that even he was just one of Essex' experiments or would soon be. He killed in the name of science and did not sense any remorse, no one had been able to stop him yet. No one had ever achieved to stop the madness Essex created and brought upon the world.

~/~

Nathaniel Essex felt the glares of #128 rest on him, he knew exactly what he thought of him. That disgusted look of the light eyes so filled with hatred showed his true feelings and #128 made no deal of hiding them. Essex smiled mildly, that look was one, he knew too well. He was well aware of his reputation though he still did not understand the people completely. Could they not see what he was trying to achieve? Why could they not understand? Science dictated absolute devotion to the cause and the task, findings were not to be ignored, evolution must not be denied. Mutants were that next step in evolution and just like homo sapiens had replaced his predecessor so it was simply a matter of time until homo sapiens followed that law of nature, the step after that would come closer to perfection than any of the others before. It just had to be specifically triggered this time. One would not receive any results by only theorizing, he had to try it in practice. No respective scientist would disagree with him there, because no medicament or cosmetic was allowed to be sold on the market without being extensively tested before, no new medical treatments were developed by themselves. They had all been done their successful first time and all of them had failed a lot of times before that, before they eventually became new standards in science and research. Each of these scientists had been denounced and been accused of heresy until the usefulness and practical use of their methods and discoveries showed. After that they were honoured and the good of their methods established. After that they became the respected scientists they've always been but now officially recognized. No scientist would cry a single tear after a lab rat, that died during or after a testing sequence, many of them were anyway killed after the tests, some were even bred specifically for the purpose of dying by manipulating their genes, such as the so called knock-out mice. These lab rats served a higher purpose and so did Essex'. He would let the body be removed from the table, he'd need the place later for some other tests. Essex too was a researcher first and considered himself another pioneer who would join the ranks of other great physicians and scientists as soon as people understood and approved what he did and for what he took all these efforts. By initiating another step in evolution he was able to control it and not be controlled by it. He had made his time the biggest sacrifice on the altar of science, his family and he demanded no less from others. Theories demanded to be proved and Essex would not have been the excellent scientist he thought he was, when he did not use all the resources and technologies that were at his command. This latest experiment would become his greatest creation, it would give all of them the proof that his theories and his way were the only right ones. Where there was smoke there was fire too, he thought by himself as he took a last clinically testing glance at the body awhile he rolled the table into another room. He was humming silently to himself and when he returned, the table was empty; but the brown stains of the dried blood were still visible. 

He went to the terminal and changed the settings again, so the tubes became clouded once more. #128 felt a rising panic, he did not know what to expect but he did have a vivid imagination of it. He suddenly felt it harder to breathe, greenish gas rose from the opening at the bottom of the tube. Frantically he hit the glass, tried to fight but the strain and lack of oxygen made his vision blur. Instinctively he tried to blast his way out of the cylinder by using his powers but the collar he wore prevented their use. Frightened he realized that there was no escape for him and he feared to end on a table like the unknown man he'd seen shortly ago. He thought of all the people who meant something to him, whom he loved and that he would never see them again. These were the last thoughts before his senses lost themselves in darkness and he slid along the glass tube to the floor.

#125 hardly reacted to the gas, she simply let it happen. She'd drawn her self so deep inside her that she picked up as little as possible of her surrounding environment. She only hoped that it would be quick and painless, that it would be over. She was so deep in her most beautiful memories and sat only apathetically at the bottom of her cell as she too was embraced by darkness.

~/~

#128 did not know how much time had gone by but his senses slowly returned to reality. Painfully he raised his lids and pressed them instantly shut as a stinging pain shot through his head. His limbs were leaden and he was not able to move. He tried not to think of what Essex might have done with him while he'd been out cold and instead tried to find out where he was. The first thing he realized was the fact that he was alone, the second were the bonds at his hands and feet, that held him fixated to the table he was lying on. But he was able to move his head. He felt dizzy and truly did not dare to suspect what that monster had done to him. He probably was in one of the other rooms on one of the operating tables, otherwise he was only able to see that at the other wall a dim light was emanating from some erected glass tube. But #128 was not able to tell what that tube contained or what else was in the room. As he turned his head to the other side he realized that his first assumption had been wrong. He was not alone but he had rather been. 

On an identical table besides him laid a person, her red hair made him assume that she was his fellow prisoner because he had never seen more of her than that. But she seemed familiar, now that he was able to see her without the glass wall and that made the hair on his neck stood up as he recognized her. She was bound too, her head had rolled to face him but he couldn't believe what he saw, could not believe it. Her chest and belly had been surgically opened, the ribs held open with clamps. 

~/~

She was still, her green eyes empty and rigid, the glare directed and frozen on him. It was not a pleading look because she had it over now. She did finally have what she had wished for, peace and freedom from Essex. But there was a little horror in them nonetheless, because with her last glare she'd recognized him too and all the events that happened during her imprisonment time replayed before her inner eye for a final time, knowing well that now he would have to endure what Essex had done to her. She had so hoped to have imagined his voice when he had called for her, not knowing that it was her in the glass cylinder next to him because after her long time in that glass cylinder she did no longer know what was truly for real. But as she saw him lying there next to her had broken her completely and she didn't think that was still possible, after she had given up on her. Her last thoughts had been of him, she desperately had hoped that he would be spared to see her here, to endure what she had and now did. She felt emptier than before, she had wanted to die so that he would never know what Essex had done to her and she would have done that happily knowing that he would be safe at home. Her last words were for him since she was only able to talk to him that way as her powers were negated by the collar. They faded away unheard and she only hoped that he knew just how much she had loved him. Her death had been painless but not easy because her husband would share her fate to become an experiment and another victim of Essex, one of uncountable others before and afterwards. 

~/~

#128 turned his glance away, his eyes filled with tears and his heart, his soul broke. To see her again like that was too much to bear for him, he sobbed loud and his stomach, his innermost knotted tight. She had been his first and only love, his life and now he had nothing left worth living for. She was gone, this time forever. Only for her he had continued to go on, never surrendered the hope, never given up searching for her and now everything was empty. He couldn't stand it longer, wasn't able to hold back his pain and grief. He cried out all his hate and pain into the darkness of the cellar, all that remained was the endless emptiness in his soul. Essex had taken everything away from him that meant something in his life, but he no longer had the strength to fight back, to fight him. He had lost the will to fight.

~/~

Essex emerged from the shadows, watching very pleased his work withclinical interest. Although he had always shown a great interest in both of them, her death didn't pain him that much, because he has everything he needed and her death served his purpose, a purpose that was beyond guilt and sympathy. Just another sacrifice that had to be made, just another specimen that had been used due to its destination. He ignored the mourning man on the table, his cries and curses that came choking under his tears. Instead he turned to the huge glass tank that stood behind him. The tank was filled with a nutritional fluid, dim light illuminated the interior and many transparent tubes went away from it. This was his greatest experiment and he was extremely proud of it, prouder than he had ever been of anything. This was why he had chosen science as his field of work. This was why he loved his work, the excitement when he saw how it turned out and made itself paying out. The tank was provided with lots of electrodes over whom it was connected to one of the terminals where the data was recorded and watched. Here all the data that had been collected during the experiment were stored that came from the tank and its content. In the tank was a person with dark hair, but the exact colour was not recognizable in the dim light, the eyes closed. His mouth and nose were covered with a mask that provided him with oxygen. Essex watched the tank not without a certain pride in his red eyes. Soon he would be able to harvest the fruits of his work ant that was a moment that excited him the most. This one, his absolutely perfect piece of work would be the first step of his plans, it had cost him a lot of time and efforts but it surely would pay off. Essex had eliminated every mistake, each insufficient detail even if it was a small one so this creation had no inadequacies or flaws. It was perfect, something he had searched for a long time in vain and now he had achieved it, this special combination of genes been successful. He had managed to combine the genes of special individuals, including #125 and #128, to create a powerful mutant and it burned Essex under his nails to find out just how he would develop and turn out. Everything he had worked for would now pay off, his goal in a reachable distance. All the sacrifices made were not futile, his sacrifice not in vain. Essex was extremely pleased with himself because until he would be able to let his creation out of the tank it would not be long. He still had enough time to return his attention to #128. Essex knew that it would be foolish to let all the things be if his goal was almost reachable. He simply saw it a waste of resources and material by doing so, something he loathed. Essex took one of the scalpels off the table and turned around.

~/~

#128 looked him in the eyes, full of hatred and Essex knew what #128 would see in him, the devil in person. He wondered if lab rats were thinking the same of the scientists who were working with them. Essex only smiled mildly at that thought and #128. He considered himself more a visionary, someone willing to give and do everything for his ideals. If that made him a devil so it was then, but he always thought himself misunderstood. All the others scientists who were denounced as devils and monsters had been misunderstood in his opinion. If it wasn't for their experience so humanity would be short of many valuable discoveries and knowledge in medicine and other fields. That was something one must not forget when calling the devil. Essex had always found it pretty ironic and double edged when people called the men who were conducting these experiments monsters and cold-blooded murderers but accepted and took their research findings without second thought,evenused them to gain significant own discoveries.

~/~

#128 strained against his bonds, he tried to escape but that was futile because the buckles that kept his hands and feet on the table were made out of an indestructible and resisting alloy. Essex knew that #128 pretty much wanted to kill him now, no matter which noble ideals he had followed before and he took pleased notice of that fact. #128 would not be able to kill him because his powers were blocked out by the collar and in his position they would have been the only chance to do so. The first time he had seen his wife with his own eyes without his glasses to keep his powers in check and she had been able to look into his, that had been her last memory of him, the beautiful bright eyes which could be deadly and full of love for her was something he would've happily traded for eternal blindness if it meant to forget the sight of her dead and worn-out body. #128 slumped back on the table, he could not escape, could not escape Essex. It was impossible for him to defend himself, had been impossible to defend her. He was powerless and his thoughts drowned in eternal grief and a horrible emptiness. His soul was dead, his heart empty and his conscious self retreated to a place in which he was happy, where his wife was still alive and her love warmed him. Unconsciously he shivered, his body was cold like his soul had gotten gold in his mourning. Essex laughed diabolically, he had not taken much time with this one because he had known exactly what would break him. And he had accomplished that. Oh, #128 would be very useful for him now. The man on the table felt the tears running down his cheeks as he finally realized how helpless he truly was. It was the last thing he felt, the pain over the loss of his beloved wife overtook his body and even though he'd retreated to the hindmost place of his mind he still knew that it would never be the same. Essex had not only taken his wife and his life through that, the will to live, his power to continue fighting but he had stolen him himself with her and that pain did not allow him to find peace even in this beautiful place in his mind. He hoped that he would die soon, then he'd be united with her again and free. Essex smile even broadened, he had a lot of things in mind for #128 and the mutant in the glass tank.

His plans were far reaching and his goals reachable but still not reached. There were so many things to explore and his restless mind longed for the next challenge. Science demanded unconditional dedication, the eagerness to discover and try out new things and never stop searching for answers to questions that hadn't been asked yet. This was simply another beginning. Essex had devoted his life to science and its ideals. The necessity of the things made him do things others could not imagine and he was proud of himself and his determination. All for all he did not differ from all the other people with that who strived for new experiences, the discovery of new possibilities. His methods did not differ much from theirs too, it was simply the standards that were set that hade made the difference. Everyone who believed in the rightness of their cause and methods were not evil, it was simply what drove them to follow their ideals, their beliefs and their dream for life. Nathaniel Essex too had his beliefs, his ideals, methods and truly believed in what he did. In the eyes of some people these made him a monster, in those of others someone who simply followed his persuasion. If that made him a monster then he was one, if it made him an idealist instead then he was that too. For himself he just was who he was, he did what he thought he had to do and accorded to his ideas. He was no less a cold-blooded monster like all the other numerous researchers and scientists before him had been. He considered himself no more or less evil like these that came before of would follow. 

Evil in his opinion was simply a matter of perspective, everyone saw in it, what he wanted to see, say it in whom he wanted it to see.

**_~Fin~_**

**_Author's notes:_** After you've read the story, I just wanted to say that it is not a matter whether I agree or disagree with Sinister's methods. I just wanted to show that we use different measurements in looking at people and judging them. In some cases we are no better than those we hate or loathe, because we use their methods without hesitation when they fit our purpose and use their research findings to give people a better medical treatment or develop new health products.


	2. German version

Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist eine fanfiction-Story. Die verwendeten Charaktere gehören Marvel und wurden nur ausgeliehen. Der einzige Profit, der mit der Geschichte erzielt wird, ist die Unterhaltung der Leser.

Anmerkungen: Die Geschichte enthält die Beschreibungen von medizinischen Experimenten und ist als eine Charakterstudie anzusehen. Sie beschreibt den schmalen Grat zwischen gut und böse, zwischen dem ethisch vertretbaren und verwerflichen der Forschung und dass dieEinteilung in gut und böse lediglich eine Frage der Betrachtungsweise darstellen kann.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mich wissen, wie sie euch gefallen hat.

A touch of evil

Das Böse ist einfach

_und hat unendlich viele Gestalten_

_Pascal. _

Das Labor war dunkel, das einzige Licht, welches den Raum in ein diffuses Zwielicht tauchte, stammte von den blinkenden Apparaturen, die in einer der Ecken des Kellerraumes standen. Das Labor war karg und zugleich jedoch modernst ausgestattet, mit allem, was man als Wissenschaftler benötigte. Hochmoderne Laser- und Diagnoseinstrumente lagen neben herkömmlichen Skalpellen und Knochensägen. An der Wand war ein Waschbecken, an dem sich ein Chirurgvor einer Operation die Hände waschen konnte. In einer der Ecken befanden sich die Computerterminals, in denen das gesamte Wissen des Forschers gespeichert war, all seine Ergebnisse, die Theorien, sein Lebenswerk. Und er lebte bereits lange. Neben den Terminals war ein Schreibpult aufgestellt, unzählige Dokumente und Computerausdrucke lagen verstreut auf der glatten Oberfläche, Stifte und Datenblöcke geordnet am Rand. An der anderen Wand standen mehrere Glaszylinder in denen Forschungsobjekte aufbewahrt wurden. Sie waren etwa 2 m hoch und hatten einen Durchmesser von etwas über einem Meter, das Glas war dick und unzerstörbar, leicht milchig. Die Zylinder wirkten wie hochgestellte Glassärge, etwas, zu dem sie durchaus werden konnten. Zur Zeit waren drei von ihnen leer, die anderen beiden beherbergten neue Forschungsobjekte. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, beide waren schon seit einiger Zeit Gäste des Wissenschaftlers, wobei sie länger hinter der Glaswand gefangen war. Beide hatten bald erkannt, dass es sinnlos war, entkommen zu wollen, keiner von ihnen trug noch Kleidung, was auch deutlich zu ihrer Demoralisierung beigetragen hatte. Zusätzlich hielt es sie davon ab, fliehen zu wollen, denn das menschliche Schamempfinden würde es ihnen schwer machen, nackt durch die Straßen zu laufen, egal ob sie von hier um jeden Preis verschwinden wollten oder nicht. Das einzige Kleidungsstück, dass sie noch trugen, war ein Inhibitor-Halsband, welches ihre Kräfte unter Kontrolle hielt. Die Energiequellen blinkten synchron und gaben den Glaszylindern ein unwirkliches rötliches Leuchten. Beide hatten schon seit Tagen nichts mehr von ihrem Peiniger gesehen, er war zu beschäftigt gewesen mit einem neuen Experiment, welches seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. Außerdem hatten sie schon seit längern nichts mehr gegessen. Die Glaszellen waren breit genug um sich zu setzen, doch es reichte nicht aus, um sich strecken zu können. Mit angewinkelten Beinen saß die Frau in ihrer Zelle, ihre Arme hatte sie um die Beine geschlungen, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt. Ihre langen roten Haare waren zerzaust und ungewaschen, der Blick ihrer grünen Augen leer. Sie hatte seit Tagen keine Nahrung mehr zu sich genommen, doch sie verspürte keinen Hunger. Das nagende leere Gefühl in ihrem Bauch war zu einem Teil von ihr geworden, es war das einzige, das ihr sagte noch am Leben zu seinebenso wie die Leere in ihrem Verstand, seit ihre mentale Verbindung zu dem Mann, den sie liebte abgerissen war. Ihr Widerstand war kurz nach ihrer Ankunft hier gebrochen, sie hatte sich nie zuvor so leer gefühlt, in ihrem Selbst war stets das Hintergrundrauschen der Gedanken anderer gewesen und die Gedanken ihres Mannes, sie war nie ohne dieses Gefühl gewesen und der Verlust ihrer Kräfte hatte sie schwer mitgenommen. Sie hatte eingesehen, dass es von hier keinen Ausweg gab und sie war sich sicher, dass sie hier in diesem Labor sterben würde. Ihr Körper war von blassen und rötlicheren Strichen übersät. Diese Narben waren stumme Zeugen dessen, was sie während ihrer Zeit im Labor des Wissenschaftlers erdulden musste. Sie war dünn, ihre Rippen und Beckenknochen stachen spitz aus der blassen Haut hervor, die sich über ihrem Skelett spannte, die Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen verborgen. Ihre einst so lebendigen lachenden Augen wirkten nun tot, etwas, was sie sich herbeisehnte. Sie würde alles dafür tun, ihr Leiden hier zu beenden, doch er ließ sie nicht. Die querverlaufenden Narben an ihren Handgelenken zeugten von zahlreichen Selbstmordversuchen, die sie mit dem Besteck oder zerbrochenen Tellern verübt hatte. Sie hatte sogar versucht, sich zu Tode zu hungern, doch das ließ er nicht zu. Sie hatte sich nie zuvor den Tod gewünscht, hier jedoch wusste sie, dass dies ihre einzige, letzte Fluchtmöglichkeit war. Nie hätte sie zuvor gedacht, sterben zu wollen, aber der Verlust ihrer Freiheit, ihres Willens und ihres Selbst hatten etwas geschafft, was zahlreiche Kämpfe und Schicksalsschläge in ihrem Leben nie vermochten. Am unteren Rand des Glaszylinders gab es eine kleine Öffnung, groß genug um das Essen hereinzubringen, aber zu klein um entkommen zu können. Es wäre sinnlos es versuchen zu wollen, die Schultern würden nicht durch diese Zugangsmöglichkeit passen. Ihr Essen kam seit den zahlreichen Versuchen ihr Leben beenden zu wollen auf einem unzerbrechlichen Teller, Besteck erhielt sie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihr Vorrat an Tränen war schon vor langer Zeit versiegt, ihre Gefühle erkaltet. Sie fühlte überhaupt nichts mehr, keine Schmerzen, kein Hass oder Zorn, sogar keine Furcht mehr. Ihre Seele war bereits tot und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr Körper folgen würde.

Der Mann stand in seiner Zelle und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er versuchte seine Umgebung ausmachen zu können, doch alles was er sah, war diffuses Licht, verzerrt durch den Glaskäfig. Er war noch nicht so lange hier, dennoch hatte er sein Zeitgefühl bereits verloren. Er suchte noch immer verzweifelt nach einem Weg nach draußen, wollte nicht wahrhaben, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Selbst wenn er es schaffen sollte der Zelle zu entfliehen, so wusste er noch immer nicht, wo er war. Das Labor befand sich in einem Keller, dem Keller eines Hauses das abgelegen von allen anderen stand. Niemand hörte so die Schreie, die so oft aus dem Labor drangen, niemand würde den Gefangenen im Labor zu Hilfe kommen und niemand würde je erfahren, dass es sie hier unten gab. Er wollte dennoch nicht wahrhaben, dass er von hier, wo immer dieses hier auch war, nicht entkommen konnte. Er hatte zuvor schon aussichtslose Situationen gemeistert und sollte auch diese überstehen. Doch je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr schwand auch seine Hoffnung, ein Funke jedoch blieb. Zu anfangs hatte er noch geschrieen, sich gewehrt, er hatte versucht die Glasscheibe, die nun sein Zuhause war, zu zerschlagen, doch er blieb erfolglos. Als er erkannt hatte, dass er nicht allein war, hatte er versucht mit seinem Leidensgenossen Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber es war, als sehe ihn der andere nicht, hörte ihn nicht. Es war so, als nehme ihn der andere nicht zur Kenntnis, niemals antwortete er ihm. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte er es immer wieder, nur um erneut ignoriert zu werden. Seine Lippen waren zersprungen und seine Zunge fühlte sich pelzig an. Der Hals war trocken und in seinem Magen breitete sich eine tiefe Leere aus, das Nagen des Hungers begann ihn langsam in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Die Halluzinationen aufgrund des Mangels and Nahrung und Wasser forderte ihren Preis, seine Gedanken schwirrten und er sah Dinge, die nicht da waren. Als er die Hände ausstreckte, um nach ihnen zu greifen, seien es Nahrungsmittel oder geliebte Menschen, so brachte ihn die kalte Wand der Zelle wieder in die harsche Realität seines Gefängnisses zurück. Er stand in einer Zelle, war bis auf das Inhibitor-Halsband praktisch nackt und ohne seine Kräfte, die von dem blinkenden Halsband unterdrückt wurden fühlte er sich auch so. Er hatte seine Kräfte stets als einen Teil von sich betrachtet, auch wenn er sich erst an die damit verbundenen Einschränkungen für sein Leben gewöhnen musste und nun war es, als sei ein Teil von ihm herausgeschnitten worden. Er fühlte sich so hilflos, seine Kräfte könnten ihn mit Leichtigkeit aus diesem Kellergefängnis befreien, doch ohne sie wusste er noch nicht einmal wie er aus dem Glaszylinder entkommen konnte, der seine komplette Welt bestimmte. Frustriert fuhr er sich durch die hellbraunen zerzausten Haare, sie waren ungekämmt, doch das begann ihm nichts mehr auszumachen. Er spürte, wie sein Wille zu überleben und die Kraft dies zu tun schwand, doch er klammerte sich an diesen letzten Strohhalm, der ihn nicht verrückt werden ließ. Jemand würde ihn vermissen, seine Freunde würden ihn vermissen und sie würden nach ihm suchen. Er musste nur so lange durchhalten und einen Weg finden, ihnen mitzuteilen, wo er war. Doch je länger es dauerte, dies Möglichkeit zu finden und nichts geschah, desto schwerer war es, an dem Glauben an Rettung festzuhalten. Ihr Peiniger war im Nebenraum, er hatte eine ganze Weile nichts von sich hören lassen, aber der Mann konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange. Andererseits war er auch froh darüber, denn wenn er nicht im Labor war, konnte er auch keine Experimente an ihnen durchführen. Das einzige, das ihm noch Aufschluss über die Dauer seines unfreiwilligen Aufenthalts hier gab, war der Bart, der begonnen hatte zu wachsen und bald schon auf der Stufe eines Vollbartes war. Doch er wollte die Hoffnung noch immer nicht aufgeben. Nach einer ganzen Weile, vielleicht Stunden oder doch nur Minuten, versuchte er es erneut um eine Kontaktaufnahme mit seinem Leidensgenossen in der anderen Zelle. Er wusste genau, dass der andere ihn hören konnte, denn er vermochte genau zu hören, was in der Welt außerhalb seines Zylinders vor sich ging. Doch der andere blieb stumm, er konnte lediglich erkennen, dass sich das blinkende Licht des Halsbandes leicht bewegte, so als schwanke er vor und zurück. Vor einer Weile hatte er herausgefunden, dass es sich wahrscheinlich bei dem anderen um eine Frau handelte, doch er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, denn durch das dicke Glas wurde der Blick auf die Außenwelt verzerrt. Das blinkende Licht war das einzige, was er von ihr sehen konnte. Dies war nicht besonders viel, doch plötzlich gingen die Lichter des Labors an. Der Mann blinzelte, seine Augen mussten sich erst wieder an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnen und seine Sicht bestand für kurze Zeit nur aus blinkenden Sternen. Dann gewöhnten sich seine Augen wieder an die Helligkeit, er fand es trotz der Umstände noch immer erstaunlich, überhaupt sehen zu können. Da seine Kräfte blockiert waren, bestand diese Möglichkeit jedoch und er brauchte nicht befürchten zu müssen, jemanden durch seine Mutantenkräfte, die er nicht ohne Hilfsmittel kontrollieren konnte, zu verletzen. Ihr Peiniger betrat das Labor. Er schien äußerst zufrieden mit sich zu sein, ein diabolisches Lächeln umspielte seine blassen Lippen. Er war hochgewachsen und hatte dunkles Haar, seine Augen funkelten in teuflischem rot, ein dunkler Spitzbart säumte das Kinn. Seine Zähne strahlten weiß und waren raubtierartig spitz, auf der Stirn zeigte sich ein rotes Karo, das auf der Spitze stand, seine Haut war unnatürlich blass. Er trug keinen Labormantel, sondern einen metallisch wirkende Körperpanzerung, über dem Brustteil waren rote Streifen, um die Schultern trug er einen langen Umhang.. In einer Hand hielt er einen Datenblock, dessen Daten er in den Zentralcomputer des Labors übertrug.Dr. Nathaniel Essexarbeitete gerne in seinem Laboratorium, er zog dieses stets einem Büro oder ähnlichem vor. Hier war er inmitten seiner Arbeit und nur hier konnte er am besten nachdenken und planen. Wenn er den vertrauten Geruch der Chemikalien vernahm, den Geruch der Wissenschaft so sagte er sich, dann war er in seinem Himmel. Er war mit dem bisherigen Verlauf seines neuesten Experimentes äußerst zufrieden, der Abschluss dieses Projektes würde in Kürze bevorstehen und nun konnte er sich endlich wieder seinen anderen Arbeiten zuwenden. Er war in erster Linie Wissenschaftler, Genetiker und Mediziner um genau zu sein. Das war es, dessen er sein Leben gewidmet hatte und dieses dauerte schon ziemlich lange an. Essex hatte diese Zeit stets gut zu nutzen gewusst und seine Datenbank war immens. Sie beinhaltete die genetischen Codes jeder Spezies des Planeten, zusammen mit DNA-Proben von nahezujedem dieser Exemplare. Er studierte die genetische Struktur eines jeden Lebewesens um herauszufinden, was es zum ticken brachte. Doch seine wahre Passion galt den Mutanten. In seiner Datenbank, die größte genetische überhaupt, befanden sich die genetischen Codes unzähliger Mutanten und auch hier war er bemüht von jedem eine DNA-Probe zu erhalten. Sein Ziel war es unter anderem eine komplette Enzyklopädie über die Herkunft und Kräfte eines jeden einzelnen Mutanten den es auf der Welt gab zu erstellen, einem Ziel, dem er bereits unheimlich nahe war. Zudem glaubte er so Informationen über die Vererbung und Entstehung dieser besonderen Kräfte zu erhalten und er glaubte ebenso fest daran, durch die gezielte Kreuzung und genetische Manipulation eine neue Rasse von genetisch perfekten, mächtigen Mutanten zu erschaffen. Er konnte somit steuern, wer welche Kräfte erhielt. Diesem Ziel galten die meisten seiner Experimente und er führte sie stets mit größter Sorgfalt durch, denn sie dienten einem höheren Ziel. Essex wusste, dass für die Wissenschaft manchmal große Opfer gebracht werden mussten, er selbst hatte einen hohen Preis für seinen Ehrgeiz zahlen müssen, um seine heutigen Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse zu erlangen. Aber das endgültige Ziel war das einzige, das für ihn zählte, der Weg, den er hierfür gehen musste, war absolut irrelevant. Um Perfektion zu erlangen, und das war etwas, nach dem Essex strebte, musste man alles unzulängliche auslöschen, ein Preis, den die unterirdisch lebenden Morlocks hatten zahlen müssen. Aber sie stellten eine Gefährdung für Essex' Pläne dar, ihre Unreinheit und genetische Unordnung waren seinen Zielen abträglich, so mussten sie entfernt werden. Für Essex war dies nur eine Notwendigkeit gewesen. Er wandte sich seinen beiden Versuchsobjekten zu und fügte seinem mentalen Dossier neue Beobachtungen hinzu, wie sie auf ihre Situation reagierten. Die Frau, Objekt #125 war zu schwach um noch größeren Widerstand zu leisten, ihr eigenes Selbst schon zerbrochen, doch der Mann, Objekt #128 leistete noch immer Widerstand, Essex wusste jedoch genau, dass auch dieser starke Wille bereits bröckelte. #128 hatte noch immer die Hoffnung gerettet zu werden, ein Umstand, der nicht eintreten würde. Niemand würde ihn hier finden, dafür hatte Essex gesorgt. Denn niemand würde ihn suchen, schon gar nicht hier. Essex hatte den besonderen Gesichtsausdruck, eine Mischung aus Furcht, Mut und Verzweiflung mit unermüdlicher Sturheit schon oft gesehen und sie alle wurden von ihm gebrochen. Es war stets eine erneute Herausforderung herauszufinden, welches der Auslöser für die einzelnen Exemplare sein würde. Doch bei diesem wusste er genau, welchen Punkt er treffen musste, bei #128 würde es nicht anders sein, als bei seinen Vorgängern. Er trat vor die beiden Zellen und lächelte kalt. Der Mann hämmerte gegen das Glas, beschimpfte und verwünschte den Wissenschaftler, bat darum, herausgelassen zu werden, schrie ihn an. Doch Essex hatte etwas ganz anderes mit ihm vor. Er veränderte einige Einstellungen am Terminal, welches die Glaszylinder kontrollierte, worauf das Glas klarer wurde. So erreichte er, dass die Insassen einen besseren Blick auf das Labor erhielten. Er zog sich zu dem Schreibtisch zurück, wo er seinen Datenblock ablegte. Er hatte noch viel zu erledigen, die neuen Experimente wollten geplant werden und dann musste er noch die letzten Daten seines Experimentes im Nebenraum in neue Überlegungen mit einfließen lassen. Das Labor war gut beleuchtet, in der Mitte konnte man den Tisch nun besser sehen. Es war ein Untersuchungs- und Operationstisch, über ihm hing eine Neonlampe, die jeden Winkel des Tisches ausleuchten konnte, auch wenn er belegt sein sollte. Der Tisch war mit Gurten ausgestattet, die den Patienten an Händen, Füßen und Rumpf sichern würden. Die Neonlampen tauchten alles in ein irgendwie kaltes Licht. Daneben stand ein Instrumententisch, Essex war nochmals in die Mitte zurückgekehrt und polierte die Skalpelle, damit sie blitzten. Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Das Operationsbesteck blitzte und war für einen erneuten Einsatz bereitgelegt. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Wände zeigte die Größe und Menge der Computerterminals, die in Reih und Glied an der Wand standen. Der Blick von #128 jedoch blieb auf dem Tisch in der Mitte haften. #125 hob den Kopf und blickte ebenfalls zur Mitte, doch sie blieb apathisch und zeigte keinerlei Regung. Das was dort zu sehen war, hatte sie schon zu oft gesehen, sei sie Essex' Gast war. Es war nur ein weiterer Versuch, dem anderen in der Zelle neben ihn zu zeigen, dass es von hier kein Entkommen geben würde. Teilnahmslos legte sie die Stirn wieder auf die Knie. Sie wusste genau, dass neben ihr ein neues Versuchsobjekt Essex' im Labor war, sie konnte ihn deutlich hören, doch sie wollte einfach nur dem Horror des Labors entfliehen und zog ihren Geist wieder tief in sich zurück. Auf dem Tisch in der Mitte war eine Person festgeschnallt, Essex letztes Experiment und #125 wusste, dass auch sie eines Tages ein ähnliches Schicksal erwarten würde. Dies war auch der wahre Grund für die vielen Versuche ihrem Leben ein schnelleres Ende zu bereiten, denn sie wollte lieber aus freien Stücken sterben als auf einem der Tische Essex' zu enden. Die Person in der Mitte des Raumes lag reglos in den Fesseln, der Kopf in einer Halterung fixiert, damit er nicht zur Seite rollen würde. Auch er war unbekleidet, wie jedes von Essex' Exemplaren. Er lag schon eine ganze Weile in der Mitte auf dem Tisch und würde der sterile Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln und Chemikalien im Labor nicht jegliche anderen Gerüche übertönen, so hätten sie den beginnenden Verwesungsgeruch bereits früher bemerkt, der von der Person auf dem Tisch ausging. Sein Brustkorb war geöffnet und mehrere der inneren Organe entfernt worden. Sie befanden sich in Formaldehyd-Lösung schwimmend in großen Gläsern auf einem Beistelltisch. Die Ränder der Operationswunden waren mit getrocknetem Blut verkrustet, auf dem Tisch war ebenfalls unter dem Toten eine dunkelbraune ausgetrocknete Blutlache zu sehen. Die Haut der Leiche war kalkweiß und spannte über dem Skelett, die Haut des Bauchlappens mit Klammern beiseite gezogen, um dem Operateur einen besseren Blick auf das Innere zu ermöglichen. #128 spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte, er würgte und versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, doch die grauenhafte Szene hielt ihn gefangen. Die Augen des Toten waren geöffnet, mit Klammern gespreizt, damit er sich nicht hatte schließen können und blickten nun starr an die Decke. Er musste zum Zeitpunkt der Operation noch bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen sein. #128 fühlte, wie sich ihm der Magen umdrehte und er kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit, gegen das schwindlige Gefühl an, welches ihm nun seine Sinne überlud. Es gelang ihm die Augen zu schließen, doch vor seinem inneren Auge formte sich das Bild des Toten, in seiner Phantasie sah er das, was sich während der Operation abgespielt haben musste. Er konnte förmlich die Schreie hören, die Qualen, die er während dieses Tortur hatte erleiden müssen, mussten grauenvoll gewesen sein. #128 war froh, dass er nichts gegessen hatte, denn der Drang, sich übergeben zu müssen, blieb und er schluckte schwer. Essex betrachtete zufrieden die Reaktion beider Objekte, studierte das Reagieren beider auf diesen unerwarteten Anblick und die Aussichten, die sich daraus für die Zukunft ergaben. Er wusste dass #125 nichts neues gesehen hatte, er wusste, dass er ihren Willen bereits vollständig zerstört hatte, doch er war überrascht, keinerlei Regung mehr zu erkennen. Essex hatte nicht erwartet, Mitleid zu sehen, das hatte sie bereits hinter sich gelassen, aber eigentlich hatte er gedacht, sie zeigte Erleichterung und Freude für den anderen, der es wohl ihrer Meinung nach hinter sich hatte. Aus welchem Grund sonst hatte sie wohl die zahlreichen Selbstmordversuche verübt? Aber Essex konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie schon starb, denn er benötigte sie noch für zukünftige Pläne. Er hatte jedoch befriedigt festgestellt, dass #128 noch nicht den Willen und seine Gefühle verloren hatte, aber er wusste, es würde nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis auch er zerbrechen würde. Essex bedauerte ebenfalls, dass sein letztes Experiment den Eingriff nicht überlebt hatte, war es doch unvorteilhaft für die nächste Testreihe. Aber es ließ sich nicht ändern und Essex konnte nur darauf reagieren, indem er die nächsten Versuche, die eigentlich für ihn geplant waren, an #128 durchführte. Das einzige, das er ändern musste, waren die Parameter, denn es handelte sich bei #128 zwar auch um einen Mutanten, verfügte er jedoch über völlig andere Kräfte. In Gedanken veränderte Essex bereits die Einstellungen und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem blassen Gesicht aus. Dieses Mal dürfte es keinerlei Schwierigkeiten geben, er wusste nun, woran das letzte Experiment gescheitert war. Für Essex waren Rückschläge kein unbekanntes Erscheinen, in seiner langjährigen Laufbahn als Wissenschaftler hatte er bereits unzählige Misserfolge erlitten. Er wusste, dass sie zu seiner Arbeit dazugehörten und er nahm sie als lehrreiche Erfahrung. Jemand sagte einmal, dass der, welcher nicht aus seinen Fehlern lernte, dazu verdammt war, sie zu wiederholen. Essex mochte vielleicht verdammt sein, doch war er nicht dumm und er studierte jeden Fehlschlag ebenso genau wie seine Erfolge. Er würde keinesfalls einen Fehler zweimal geschehen lassen. In der jüngsten Vergangenheit hatten andere Angelegenheiten seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erfordert und mit wehmütiger Mine erinnerte er sich daran, dass er seine anderen Experimente zugunsten dieses einen wichtigen zu lange ruhen mussten. Außerdem benötigte er dringend neues genetisches Material, denn seine Bibliothek war durch letzte misslungene Versuche auf dem Klonsektor und der genetischen Manipulation dezimiert worden. Seine jüngsten Kreuzungen genetischen Materials waren bedauerlicherweise nicht von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen, sie hatten nicht lange überlebt, doch dieses neueste Experiment schien vielversprechend zu verlaufen. Es lieferte ausgezeichnete Daten und würde ein Erfolg werden. Essex glaubte fest an das Überleben des Stärkeren und die natürliche Auslese, daran, dass die Mutanten die nächste Stufe der Evolution darstellten. Er war kurz davor, den Prozess zu entschlüsseln, der diese Mutationen auslöste und sein Traum war es, diese Evolution steuern zu können, eine neue Spezies nach seinem Bild zu kreieren. Eine neue Spezies, die perfekt war, angepasst an ihre Umgebung und überaus mächtig. Er wollte eine neue Rasse von Mutanten erschaffen, ohne genetische Missbildungen und fehlerhafte Entwicklungen. Essex würde selbst der Schöpfer dieser neuen Spezies sein, der Urvater einer nächsten mächtigeren Generation und er sah sich durch dieses Experiment seinem Ziel ein gewaltiges Stück nähergekommen. Durch das gezielte Ausmerzen von genetisch ungeeigneten und fehlerhaften Exemplaren hatte er zu seinem Ziel beigetragen, doch er konnte durch diese äußeren Einflüsse nur einen Teilschritt des ganzen bewerkstelligen. Dennoch plante er bereits zukünftige Säuberungsaktionen, die er von seinen Helfern durchführen lassen konnte. Für die Wissenschaft musste man Opfer bringen, das war sein Motto und Essex opferte seinem Traum alles. Die Perfektion war sein Glauben, sein Leben und alle, die den hohen Idealen Essex' nicht entsprachen, mussten entfernt werden. Essex sah darin keinesfalls Mord, es war lediglich die Notwendigkeit der Tat, welche die Tat als solches rechtfertigte. Nathaniel Essex bereute nichts in seinem Leben, bis auf die Tatsache, dass er seine Ziele noch nicht hatte erreichen können, doch als Wissenschaftler war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass sich manche Dinge und Reaktionen einfach nicht beschleunigen ließen. Wenn dies bedeutete noch weitere hundert Jahre bis zum Erreichen seiner Ziele zu warten, so würde er sich ohne zu zögern in Geduld fassen und dies hinnehmen. #128 beobachtete ihn seinerseits. Er versuchte den Anblick der Leiche auf dem Tisch aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und das Gefühl der Übelkeit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht ganz. Er realisierte nun, dass auch er eines Tages auf diesem Tisch enden würde, wenn er nicht gerettet würde. Auch wenn er die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgeben wollte, so musste er dennoch zugeben, dass sie mit jedem Tag, der verstrich schwand. Diese Erfahrung eben hatte ihm erst wirklich bewusst gemacht, dass es kein Entkommen von hier gab, wenn ihn seine Freunde nicht retten würden. #128 fragte sich, was für ein Mensch Essex wirklich war, nein er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob Essex überhaupt noch ein Mensch war. Kein Mensch würde tun, was Essex getan hatte und noch immer tat. Für #128 war es unbegreiflich, wie jemand, der über eine Seele und ein Gewissen verfügte, tun konnte was Essex tat und keinerlei Bedauern über sein Schaffen empfand. Es war fast, als habe er Freude an seiner abscheulichen Arbeit und das ließ #128 einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gleiten. Diese Person war nicht menschlich, sie konnte es nicht sein. Essex musste das pure Böse sein, denn nach allem, was er von ihm gehört hatte, von ihm wusste und nun mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, seit er Essex' Gast war, ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu. All die grauenhaften Dinge, die man über ihn sagte und von ihm wusste waren wahr. Essex war ein eiskaltes Monster, der an lebenden Personen unsagbare Experimente durchführte, zum Wohle der Menschheit vermutlich oder womit er es sonst rechtfertigte. Mochte dieses Ziel wohl edel sein, so rechtfertigte es dennoch nicht seine Methoden. Essex klonte und züchtete Mutanten in seinem Labor, nur zu Versuchszwecken und um sie seiner Meinung nach perfekter zu schaffen, nach seinem Willen zu formen, zu gestalten und neu zu erschaffen, manche nur um eine weitere Umwandlung über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. #128 erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass auch er nur eines von Essex Experimenten war und sein würde. Er tötete im Namen der Wissenschaft und empfand keinerlei Reue dabei, niemand hatte ihn bislang stoppen können. Niemand hatte es je geschafft, den Wahnsinn zu stoppen, den Essex erschuf und heraufbeschwor.

Nathaniel Essex fühlte den Blick von #128 auf sich ruhen, wusste genau, was er von ihm hielt und dachte, der angewiderte, hasserfüllte Blick der hellen Augen verriet seine Gefühle und #128 machte keinen Hehl aus ihnen. Essex lächelte milde, dieser Blick war ihm nicht fremd. Er war sich seines Rufes durchaus bewusst, doch er verstand die Menschen nicht, Konnten sie nicht sehen, was er zu erreichen versuchte? Warum konnten sie nicht verstehen? Die Wissenschaft diktierte absolute Ergebenheit der Sache und Aufgabe, die Erkenntnisse durften nicht ignoriert werden, die Evolution nicht verneint. Mutanten waren nun einmal diese nächste Stufe der Evolution und so wie der homo sapiens seinen Vorgänger verdrängte, so war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der homo superior diesem Naturgesetz folgte, die Stufe danach würde der Perfektion näher kommen als alles andere zuvor, sie musste nur dieses Mal gezielt ausgelöst werden. Man konnte keine Ergebnisse erhalten, wenn man ständig theoretisierte, man musste auch die Praxis erproben. Kein Forscher würde ihm hier widersprechen können, denn kein Medikament oder Kosmetikum kam ohne vorhergehende Tests auf dem Markt, keine medizinischen neuen Verfahren entwickelten sich von selbst. Sie wurden alle einmal ihr erstes Mal erfolgreich erprobt, und allen gingen zahlreiche Misserfolge voraus, bevor sie sich zu neuen Standards der Wissenschaft und Forschung entwickelten. Jeder dieser Wissenschaftler war verteufelt worden und als Ketzer verschrien, bis sich die Tauglichkeit und der praktische Nutzen ihrer Erkenntnisse zeigte. Kein Wissenschaftler weinte einer Laborratte, die bei einer der Testreihen starb eine Träne nach, manche wurden sogar extra für diesen Zweck gezüchtet. Diese Laborratten dienten einem höheren Zweck, ebenso wie Essex'. Er würde den Körper vom Tisch entfernen lassen, diesen Platz benötigte er später noch für etwas anderes. Essex war ebenfalls in erster Linie Forscher und sah sich als einen weiteren Vorreiter, der sich in die Reihe anderer großer Mediziner und Wissenschaftler einreihen würde, sobald man nur verstand und vor allem anerkannte, was er tat und wofür er all seine Anstrengungen unternahm. Indem er den neuen Schritt in der Evolution einleitete, konnte er ihn auch kontrollieren, beliebig steuern und nicht von ihm kontrolliert oder gesteuert werden. Er selbst hatte seinerzeit das größte Opfer gebracht, seine Familie, und er verlangte von anderen nicht weniger. Theorien wollten bewiesen werden und Essex wäre nicht der exzellente Wissenschaftler, für den er sich hielt, wenn er nicht alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Ressourcen in Intellekt und Technik nutzen würde. Dieses neueste Experiment würde seine größte Schöpfung werden, es würde allen den Beweis liefern, dass seine Theorien und vor allem sein Weg der einzig richtige waren. Wo gehobelt wurde, da fielen auch Späne, dachte er bei sich, als er mit einem letzten klinisch prüfenden Blick den Operationstisch ins Nebenzimmer rollte. Als er zurückkam, war der Tisch leer, die braunen Flecken getrockneten Blutes jedoch noch zu sehen. Er trat an das Terminal und veränderte die Einstellungen erneut, worauf sich die Glaszylinder trübten. #128 fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde, doch er hatte eine allzu lebendige Vorstellung davon. Er spürte, dass er immer schwerer atmen konnte, grünes Gas stieg von unten auf. Panisch und verzweifelt hieb er gegen das Glas, versuchte sich zu wehren, doch die Anstrengungen und der Sauerstoffmangel ließen seine Sicht verschwimmen. Instinktiv versuchte er sich einen Weg aus dem Zylinder zu verschaffen, indem er seine Kräfte einsetzte, doch das Halsband verhinderte deren Gebrauch. Angsterfüllt erkannte er, dass es für ihn kein Entkommen mehr geben würde, er dachte an alle, die ihm etwas bedeuteten und daran, dass er sie niemals wieder sehen würde. Das waren die letzten Gedanken, bevor sich seine Sinne in Dunkelheit verloren. #125 reagierte kaum auf das Gas, sie ließ es einfach geschehen. Ihren Geist hatte sie so weit in sich zurückgezogen, dass sie kaum noch etwas von dem mitbekam, was um sie herum geschah. Sie war in ihren schönen Erinnerungen versunken und saß lediglich apathisch am Boden ihrer Zelle als auch sie von Dunkelheit empfangen wurde.

#128 wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, doch seine Sinne kehrten langsam wieder in die Realität zurück. Schmerzhaft hob er die Lider und kniff sie gleich wieder zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz seinen Schädel durchfuhr. Seine Gliedmaßen waren bleischwer und er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Das erste was er bemerkte, war die Tatsache, dass er allein war das zweite waren die Fesseln and Hand- und Fußgelenken, die ihn auf dem Tisch fixiert hielten. Er konnte jedoch noch den Kopf drehen. Er fühlte sich schwindlig und wagte nicht zu vermuten, was ihm dieses Monster angetan hatte. Er war wohl in einem der Nebenräume auf einem dieser Operationstische, sonst konnte er nur erkennen, dass an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein diffuses Leuchten aus irgendeiner aufgestellten großen Röhre kam. #128 vermochte jedoch nicht zu sagen, was sich in dieser Röhre befand oder was sonst noch in dem Raum war. Als er den Kopf auf die Seite drehte, bemerkte er, dass seine erste Feststellung falsch war. Er war nicht allein, doch wäre er es lieber gewesen. Auf einem identischen Tisch neben ihm lag eine Person, ihre roten Haare ließen die Vermutung zu, dass es sich um seine Mitgefangene handelte, mehr hatte er von ihr nie gesehen. Doch sie kam ihm vertraut vor, jetzt, da er sie ohne die Glaswand sehen konnte und das stellte ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Auch sie war gefesselt, ihr Kopf war auf die Seite gerollt, doch er konnte nicht glauben, was er sah, wollte es nicht glauben. Ihr Brustkorb und Unterleib waren geöffnet worden, die Rippen von Spreizzangen auseinandergehalten. Sie war still, ihre grünen Augen leer und starr, der Blick schien auf ihn gerichtet zu sein. Er war nicht flehentlich, denn sie hatte nun, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, Frieden und Freiheit vor Essex. Sie hatte es nun endlich hinter sich. Dennoch war der Hauch von Horror zu erkennen, denn mit ihrem letzten Blick hatte sie ihn erkannt und all ihre Erlebnisse seit ihrer Gefangenschaft spielten sich vor ihrem inneren Auge ein letztes Mal ab, wohlwissend, dass auch er nun erdulden musste, was Essex ihr angetan hatte. Sie hatte so gehofft, seine Stimme nur eingebildet zu haben, denn nach der langen Zeit in dem Glaszylinder wusste sie nicht mehr, was die Wirklichkeit war, doch ihn neben ihr liegen zu sehen, brach sie vollständig, Ihre letzten Gedanken galten ihm, sie hoffte inständig, dass ihm erspart bleiben würde, sie hier zu sehen, zu erleiden, was sie durchlitten hatte und nun erlebte. Sie fühlte sich leerer als zuvor, sie hatte sterben wollen, damit er niemals erfahren würde, was Essex getan hatte und sie hätte dies freudig getan, in dem Wissen, dass er sicher war. Ihre letzten Worte waren für ihn gewesen, sie konnte nur so mit ihm sprechen, da ihre Kräfte durch das Halsband gedämmt waren. Sie verhallten ungehört und sie hoffte nur, dass er wusste, wie sehr sie ihn geliebt hatte. Ihr Tod war zwar schmerzlos gewesen, doch nicht leicht, denn ihr Mann würde ihr Schicksal teilen, ein Experiment und weiteres Opfer Essex' von unzähligen davor und danach zu werden. #128 wandte den Blick ab, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sein Herz, seine Seele brach. Sie so zu sehen war zuviel für ihn, er schluchzte laut und sein Magen, sein Innerstes krampfte sich zusammen. Sie war seine erste und einzige Liebe gewesen, sein Leben und nun hatte er nichts mehr, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Sie war fort, dieses Mal für immer. Nur für sie hatte er noch weiter gemacht, niemals aufgehört zu hoffen, nach ihr zu suchen und nun war alles leer. Er konnte nicht mehr, konnte den Schmerz und die Trauer nicht länger zurückhalten. Er schrie seinen Zorn und Schmerz in den Keller, die Dunkelheit, alles was blieb war die unendliche Leere in seinem Innersten. Essex hatte ihm alles genommen, was ihm in seinem Leben etwas bedeutete, doch er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu wehren. Er hatte den Willen zu kämpfen verloren. Essex trat aus dem Schatten hervor, befriedigt betrachtete er sein Werk mit klinischem Interesse. Obgleich er stets großes Interesse and beiden bekundet hatte, so schmerzte es ihn nicht so sehr, dass sie tot war, den ihr Tod diente seinem Zweck, einem Zweck der über jegliches Mitgefühl und Schuld erhaben war. So wie er auch. Sie war nur ein weiteres Opfer, das gebracht werden musste, nur ein weiteres Testobjekt, welches seiner Bestimmung gemäß verwand worden war. Er ignorierte den trauernden Mann auf dem Tisch, seine Schreie und Beschimpfungen, die unter den Tränen erstickten. Stattdessen wandte er sich dem großen Glastank zu, der hinter ihm stand. Der Tank war mit einer Nährflüssigkeit gefüllt, mattes Licht erleuchtete das Innere und unzählige Schläuche gingen von dem Tank aus. Er war mit zahlreichen Elektroden versehen und über Kabel mit einem der Terminals an der Wand verbunden, das die Messdaten aufzeichnete und überwachte. Hier waren alle Daten gespeichert und abrufbar, die während dem Experiment eingegangen waren, die von dem Tank und seinem Inhalt ausgingen. In dem Tank befand sich eine Person, sie hatte dunkles Haar, doch die genaue Farbe war in dem diffusen Licht nicht zu erkennen, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Mund und Nase waren mit einer Maske bedeckt, die ihm mit Sauerstoff versorgte. Essex betrachte nicht ohne gewissen Stolz den Tank, denn er enthielt seine größte Kreation, seine größte Schöpfung. Bald konnte er die Früchte seiner Arbeit ernten und auf diesen Moment war er besonders gespannt, Dieses, sein vollkommenstes Werk, würde der erste Schritt seiner Pläne sein, es hatte viel Zeit und Mühen gekostet, doch es würde sich auszahlen. Essex hatte jeden Fehler, jedes ungenügende noch so kleine Detail ausgemerzt, diese Schöpfung hatte keine Unzulänglichkeiten. Sie war perfekt, was er so lange vergeblich versucht hatte, war ihm nun endlich gelungen, diese spezielle Kombination der Gene erfolgreich gewesen. Er hatte es geschafft, die Gene ganz besonderer Individuen, eingeschlossen #125 und #128, zu einem mächtigen Mutanten zu verbinden und es brannte Essex in den Fingerspitzen zu erfahren, wie er sich entwickeln würde. Alles, wofür er jemals gearbeitet hatte, sollte sich nun auszahlen, das Ziel war in greifbare Nähe gerückt. All die gebrachten Opfer waren nicht vergebens gewesen, sein Opfer nicht vergebens gebracht. Essex war äußerst zufrieden mit sich, denn bis er seine Kreation aus dem Tank lassen konnte, war es nicht mehr lange. Er hatte noch genügend Zeit sich #128 zuzuwenden. Essex wusste, dass es töricht wäre, wenn man das Ziel förmlich greifen konnte, alles andere stehen zu lassen. Er sah darin lediglich eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen und Material, etwas das er verabscheute. Essex nahm sich eines der Skalpelle vom Tisch und wandte sich um, #128 sah ihm hasserfüllt in die Augen und Essex wusste, was er dort sehen würde, den Teufel in Menschengestalt. Essex lächelte nur milde darüber, er sah in sich viel mehr einen Visionär, jemanden, der bereit war, alles für seine Ideale zu geben und zu tun. Wenn ihn das zu einem Teufel machte, so sei es drum, doch er fand sich schon immer missverstanden. All die anderen Forscher, die als Teufel und Monster angeprangert wurden, waren seiner Meinung nach lediglich missverstanden worden. Wären nicht ihre Experimente gewesen, so wäre man heute um viele wertvolle Erkenntnisse in Medizin und auch auf anderen Bereichen ärmer. Dies war etwas, das man auch nicht vergessen durfte, wenn man den Teufel beschreien wollte. Essex fand es schon immer herrlich ironisch und zweischneidig, wenn man die Männer, die solche Experimente durchführten als Monster und eiskalte Mörder betitelte, ihre Forschungsergebnisse jedoch bedenkenlos übernahm und anerkannte, sogar nutzte um bedeutende Erkenntnisse zu erlangen.

#128 zerrte an seinen Fesseln, er versuchte zu entkommen, doch auch das war vergebens, denn die Metallspangen, die seine Hände und Füße auf dem Tisch fixiert hielten, waren aus einer unzerstörbaren und äußerst widerstandsfähigen Legierung gefertigt. Essex wusste, dass #128 ihn gerne umbringen würde, egal welchen edlen Idealen er zuvor noch gefolgt war und er nahm dies zufrieden zur Kenntnis. #128 konnte ihn nicht töten, denn seine Fähigkeiten wurden durch das Halsband blockiert und dies wäre in seiner Position die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, dies zu tun. Das erste Mal, das er seine Frau mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, ohne die Brille um seine Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu halten, und sie in seine Augen blicken konnte, dies war ihre letzte Erinnerung an ihn, seine wunderschönen hellen Augen, die tödlich sein konnten und doch so voller Liebe für sie, war etwas, das er gerne für ewige Blindheit eintauschen würde, wenn es bedeutete, den Anblick ihres toten ausgemergelten Körpers vergessen zu können. #128 sackte auf den Tisch zurück, er konnte nicht entkommen, konnte Essex nicht entkommen. Es war unmöglich für ihn sich zu wehren, er war machtlos, seine Gedanken ertranken in unendlicher Trauer und entsetzlicher Leere. Sein Innerstes war tot, sein Herz leer, sein Verstand zog sich an einen Ort im hintersten Winkel seines Selbst zurück, dort wo Essex und der Horror des Labors ihm nicht folgen konnten. Ein Winkel an dem er glücklich war, wo seine Frau noch lebte und ihre Liebe ihn wärmte. Unbewusst schauderte er, sein Körper war kalt ebenso wie seine Seele in Trauer erkaltet. Essex lachte diabolisch, er hatte sich nicht lange aufgehalten, denn er wusste genau, was #128 brechen würde. Und das hatte er vollbracht. Oh, #128 würde noch sehr nützlich für ihn sein. Der Mann auf dem Tisch spürte, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen, als er seine Hilflosigkeit endgültig erkannte. Es war das letzte, das er fühlte, der Schmerz über den Verlust seiner Frau übermannte den Körper, und obwohl er sich in den hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes zurückgezogen hatte, so wusste er doch, dass niemals alles so sein würde wie zuvor. Essex hatte ihm nicht nur sein Leben und seine Frau genommen, den Willen zu leben, seine Kraft um weiterkämpfen zu können, er hatte ihm mit ihr seine Seele geraubt und sein Schmerz ließ ihn selbst an diesem schönen Ort in seiner Vorstellung keinen Frieden finden. Er hoffte, dass auch er bald sterben würde, dann wäre er mit ihr vereint und frei. Essex lächelte nur noch breiter, er hatte noch viel mit #128 vor, mit ihm und dem Mutanten in dem Glastank. Seine Pläne waren weitgreifend und seine Ziele zwar greifbar, aber dennoch nicht erreicht. Es gab noch so viel zu erforschen und sein ruheloser Verstand sehnte sich bereits die nächste Herausforderung herbei.

Die Forschung erforderte bedingungslose Hingabe, die Bereitschaft neues zu entdecken und zu erproben und vor allem niemals aufzuhören, nach Antworten auf Fragen zu suchen, die man noch nicht gestellt hat, hier war lediglich ein neuer Anfang. Essex widmete sein Leben der Wissenschaft und diesen Idealen. Die Notwendigkeit der Dinge ließ ihn Dinge tun, die sich andere nicht einmal vorstellen konnten und er war stolz auf sich und seine Entschlossenheit. Alles in allem unterschied er sich dadurch nicht sehr von all den anderen Menschen, die nach neuem strebten, der Entdeckung neuer Möglichkeiten. Auch seine Methoden unterschieden sich nicht sonderlich von den ihren, es waren lediglich die Maßstäbe, die man setzte , die einen Unterschied hervorriefen. Jeder, der an die Richtigkeit seiner Sache und Methoden glaubte, war noch lange nicht böse, es war das, was ihn vorantrieb, seinen Idealen zu folgen, seinem Glauben, seinem Traum.

Auch Nathaniel Essex hatte seinen Glauben, seine Ideale und er glaubte fest an das, was er tat. In den Augen der einen war er dadurch ein Monster, in denen der anderen jemand, der nach seinen Überzeugungen handelte. Wenn ihn dies zu einem Monster machte, so war er eines, wenn es ihn stattdessen zu einem Idealisten werden ließ, so war er auch dies. Für ihn selbst war er einfach nur wer er war, er tat, was er tun musste und was seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Er war ebenso wenig ein kaltblütiges Monster wie all die anderenForscher vor ihm, genauso wie er eben das Monster war, das diese Forscher vor ihm auch schon gewesen waren. Er betrachtete sich nicht als mehr oder weniger böse als die, welche vor ihm waren oder ihm folgen würden. 

Das Böse war eine reine Frage der Betrachtung, jeder sah darin etwas, das er sehen wollte, sah es in wem er es sehen wollte.


End file.
